Mega (game)
I'd call the game Mega because that's what the TV show calls him. In this game you could be Mega or Proto. When you start the game, you have three weapons Blaster mode 1-3. #Shoots out what would be called a charge shot in non-TV based games. #Shoots out what would be called a normal shot in non-TV based games. #Shoots out what would be called Gemini Laser in non-TV based games. As you go thru the game, you get more and more weapons. After you beat the other robot masters, you get to fight the the other character, meaning if if you're Mega, you fight Proto, and if you're Proto, you fight Mega. then you either fight Mega and DR. Light of Proto and Dr. Wily. Feel free to add more to the game, I'm too lazy to decide what robot masters and stuff you should fight. Heck! You can add new characters if you want, I don't mind at all. Support Characters There are characters who will assist Mega. Proto has his own support characters. Rush Rush can help Mega by being called and either attack nearby enemies or with the Rush Jet. With an upgrade, Rush can freeze stage enemies with an intimidating growl and death glare. The glare does not work on robot masters. Tango This cat makes an appearance and will do the usual roll into a ball with spikes and attack foes. With an upgrade, Tango can get rid of all on screen foes with a ferocious roar. The roar can only be used once per stage and will only temporarely stun robot masters. Beat This bird robot will fly down and attack when called. With an upgrade, Beat can attack all enemies on screen with the help of both Rush and Tango. The upgrade even works on robot masters. Soprano Soprano is a new light blue dragon support robot that breathes fire, ice, and electricity. She can help by breathing fire in the direction Mega is facing. When vs. Proto, Soprano will breathe electricity instead that can temporarely stun Proto. Will freeze robot masters with ice breath. Baritone Baritone is a dark green iguana robot that will help Proto. Baritone always follows Proto and when commanded, will attack the closest enemy to Proto. When vs. Mega, Baritone can distract Mega by nipping at him and running around the screen. Cleft Cleft is a purple python robot that can protect Proto. When called, Cleft will wrap around Proto's neck (without suffocating him) and will destroy three enemies that cause crash damage to Proto. Cleft can be called three times. When vs. Mega, Cleft will constrict Mega and prevent him from moving for three attacks (make them count). When against a robot master, Cleft will constrict the robot master and cut HP in half, but sometimes Cleft will refuse to follow that order. Jazz Jazz is a white fennec fox that follows Proto and retrieves distant objects that she can reach. Jazz can help Proto when fighting Mega by biting Mega when commanded, but Jazz is timid and can only do that once. When against a robot master, Jazz will do the same, but can bite three times. Rap Rap is a brown stallion that Proto can ride. Rap can run faster and jump farther and will be needed in Hard Man's stage. Robot Masters The robot masters, no duh. Cut Man The robot master with a pair of scissors on his head. He attacks by throwing scissors like a boomerang. His weakness is the Super Arm. Guts Man The robot master with alot of brawn, and little brains. He attacks by picking up rock cubes and boulders and throwing them or causing an earthquake. His weakness is the Rain Flush. Snake Man The robot master who is obviously based on snakes. He attacks by shooting his search snakes. His weakness is the Ice Slasher. Ice Man The robot master that looks like an eskimo. He attacks by using ice slashers. His weakness is the Atomic Fire. Heat Man The robot master that looks like a cigerette lighter. He attacks with fire hotter than that of Fire Man's. His weakness is Bubble Lead. Toad Man The robot master that is obviously based on toads. He attacks by using acid rain. His weakness is Search Snake. Hard Man The robot master thats just as big as Guts Man. He attacks by launching his fists like rockets. His weakness is Rolling Cutter. Bubble Man The robot master that has scuba gear. He attacks by creating bubbles heavy with lead. His weakness is the Hard Knuckle. Stages The stages you have to go through. Intro Stage Cut Man's stage Filled with scissor traps and enemies, this stage is actually the easiest. Guts Man's stage A construction site filled with alot of enemies. With bull dozers and wrecking balls, this stage is a little tricky. Snake Man's stage A trivia puzzle stage stage with snake enemies. The puzzle is to follow the path with blue snakes for Mega and red snakes for Proto. Head in the wrong direction and you must solve a snake question or you will be attacked. Ice Man's stage A tundra stage with ice spikes. Due to the ice spikes, this is the second hardest robot master stage. Heat Man's stage A burning city with alot of fire to avoid. Mega can use Soprano's ice breath to put out the flames (the ice is that cold). Toad Man's stage A pond with toad and frog based enemies. Jump from lily pad to lily pad or land in the water and lose a life. Some lily pads move and others sink and rise. Hard Man's stage A factory with alot of active machines and traps. With alot of pits and platforms, Mega has to use Rush and Proto has to use Rap. Bubble Man's stage A stage completely underwater. Spikes and mines make this the hardest robot master's stages, and fire is impossible to use. City Outskirts #1 The place where Mega and Proto fight each other. City Outskirts #2 The location for the final confrontation. Jungle Secret stage that can be accessed after solving all five of Snake Man's snake trivia. The boss is a giant snake like dragon called the Basilisk that when defeated will give the secret weapon Poison Shooter that shoots a corrosive poison. Snake Man's Trivia The questions that are asked in Snake Man's stage. Question One Which snake can be a good pet? *Cobra *Garter (Correct) *Mamba Question Two Which is the correct name? *50 pacer (Correct) *32 pacer *5 pacer Question Three Which snakes uses heat detection? *Python *Sea Snake *Pit Viper (Correct) Question Four Is the Black Mamba truely black? *True *False (Correct) Question Five Which snake is bigger? *King Cobra *Anaconda (Correct) *Tiger Snake Cameos *Opening Intro: Sonic Man, Komusou Man *Intro Stage: Search Man, Clown Man, Wind Man, Jewel Man, Enker, Punk, Ballade, Quint *Cut Man's Stage: Concrete Man, Napalm Man, Charge Man, Tornado Man, Sheep Man, Blade Man, Sword Man, Aqua Man *Guts Man's Stage: Pharaoh Man, Star Man, Flash Man, Crash Man, Splash Woman, Slash Man, Strike Man, Air Man *Snake Man's Stage: Gravity Man, Plug Man, Centaur Man, Shadow Man, Nitro Man, Turbo Man, Yamato Man, Tomahawk Man *Ice Man's Stage: Wood Man, Galaxy Man, Grenade Man, Chill Man, Blizzard Man, Freeze Man, Frost Man, Cold Man *Heat Man's Stage: Fire Man, Flame Man, Magma Man, Solar Man, Pump Man, Pirate Man, Magic Man, Time Man *Toad Man's Stage: Top Man, Commando Man, Shade Man, Skull Man, Spark Man, Elec Man, Spring Man, Fake Man *Hard Man's Stage: Ring Man, Gyro Man, Astro Man, Tengu Man, Burst Man, Bright Man, Plant Man, Crystal Man *Bubble Man's Stage: Dive Man, Wave Man, Dust Man, Drill Man, Bomb Man, Oil Man, Gemini Man, Needle Man *City Outskirts #1: Magnet Man, Metal Man, Quick Man, Cloud Man, Dynamo Man, Ground Man, Burner Man, Volt Man *City Outskirts #2: Hornet Man, Clock Men, Compass Man, Bit Man, Shark Man, Dangan Man, Konro Man, Aircon Man Category:Fan games